Revenge Idol Style!
by Alitla
Summary: Tenten has always been in love with the rising celebrity/childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha. But what happens when this arrogant star betrays her...leaving her for revenge? Well that's easy to answer! Beat him at his own game! Follows to plot of Skip Beat!
1. Meet Tenten

Long ago, God created a box; a box with many locks. Every individual is given this sealed box from God. And then they are born into this world. The contents of the box are still hidden inside. Thus, a young woman with a creditable life is living here…independently

"Okay, let me repeat your order to you again." She said with a positive voice. "A double cheeseburger, medium fries and a cola." She looked at the man in the eyes, and then smiled a charming smile while asking, "Is that right?" She had long silky brown hair tied into two cute buns, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore the restaurant's uniform, along with an apron.

Suddenly, another worker rushed up to her. "Tenten, sorry I was late. You can get off your shift now. I'll take over for you." She said.

"Ah, ok." Tenten replied hesitantly. "Thanks!" The brunette quickly dashed out the door while looking at her watch. As she ran out the door, she gave an alarming expression. "It's 5:10!!!! If I don't hurry, I won't make it to my next part time job, Darumaya on time!"

Tenten quickly dashed into the employee only section, then into a female dressing room. At the same time she arrived, a girl was talking to her friend and Tenten overheard some of their conversation. "From now on, Sasuke's the only one for me!" Her friend only replied with an "Eh?" Tenten had the same surprised eyes as the friend as she began to strip her shirt off.

The girl's friend quickly recovered and continued on. "Sasuke…" she said with a thoughtful expression. "Do you mean the guy whose albums have started selling lately? Uchiha Sasuke?" The first girl nodded. "No way! Kuniko, weren't you all into Neji?" Tenten stopped half way of putting her shirt on. She gave a dark face, but decided not to capture attention.

"I've converted over to Sasuke." Kuniko, the first girl said in a matter of fact tone. "Sasuke is cuter and a much better singer after all."

Tenten's face lit up as she pulled her shirt down. 'Yes! That's right.' She agreed mentally in her head as she listened to Kuniko brag about Sasuke.

Suddenly, Kuniko's friend said "Wait! What do you mean Sasuke's better? You can't say Neji sings worse than Sasuke. We've never heard him sing before."

Tenten objected the girl's statement, 'well, it's obvious that he sings worse. He's just an actor with a pretty face.'

"Either way, I've converted over to Sasuke." Kuniko continued on. "My proof for that is…" She reached into her bag and pulled out two large rolled up papers. "THIS!" She exclaimed as the paper unrolled to the ground revealing two life size posters of Sasuke Uchiha. In the poster, Sasuke had a hand on his hip while holding an electric guitar with the other. Tenten gawked at it.

"You bought two CDs?" Her friend asked.

"One is for safe keeping." Kuniko said proudly.

"Wow, you're actually serious."

"No way…" Tenten began her chocolate eyes wide. Kuniko and her friend turned toward her direction. "I also bought 2 CDs, but they never gave me any of those things!!!"

'Life-size posters? First edition bonus? What the heck is that!' Tenten spat mentally.

"WHYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!" The brunette dropped to the ground in despair. "I went as far as waiting outside the store all night before the sale; I was the first one to purchase it!!" She complained loudly.

"Do people actually do that?" Her friend asked Kuniko.

"You know, you can buy these kinds of things without having to wait all night…" Kuniko told her with an are-you-stupid expression, but all Tenten could do was stare all the posters with teary eyes. An imaginary hand extended out of her mouth trying desperately to grab at least one, but alas, it is only imaginary. "Stop! These are mine!" Kuniko hugged the posters closer to her chest. Tenten sank lower into depression.

"Um…if you still have the receipt, you can show it to the store and they might be able to give you one." Her friend said with a sympathetic voice. Tenten looked up with surprise. "Of course, it's probably not possible! A kind and polite girl like Tenten wouldn't start a fight with someone just for that." She continued on.

But Tenten wasn't listening. She grabbed her stuff, slammed the locker door and ran out the door as fast as a bullet.

"She just left. I never thought she'd be the type to have interests in idols. But she's actually someone who would get very serious about it…"

Tenten was already on her bike, pedaling like a maniac. She even pedaled up the stairs!

"MOVE IT! MOVE ITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster! Sasuke-kun's poster!' she kept repeating in her mind. She **must **have one! (A/N: Who knew she was such a Sasuke fan!?)

CRASH! Tenten's hair was untied due to the force of speed. Her panting filled the store's silence as the cashiers petrified face looked up at her. Her bike had connected to the wall behind the cashier counter and the back wheel was directly on the counter top. Everyone stared. "I…didn't get…Sasuke posters…" She said between breaths.

"Um…this is the last one. Will this do?" The clerk asked with a nervous expression. He handed her a poster.

Tenten looked at the poster while walking her bike out the store. 'Thank goodness.' She thought. 'The people at the store were more understanding than I thought. I didn't have proof that I hadn't gotten one. I was prepared for them to tell me that they must have given me one already…'

"Now I can go to work and not feel down--" Tenten started, but stopped halfway. "NOOO!!! 5:45! My boss is going to be furious!!"

"Of course we wanted you to come on time. That's what we love about you. But…it's a distance that usually takes 40 minutes to travel. You didn't have to make it in 15 minutes you know! Just how much did you push your self?" a late-middle aged lady scowled. She wore a traditional Japanese kimono with her hair tied back into a bun. She was the boss's wife of Darumaya, a restaurant she have a part time job in.

Tenten struggled to sit up from her spot on the wooden floor raised half a meter from the normal ground level. She couldn't stop shaking her legs for they were at their limit. The bun girl had pushed her self all the way.

The lady gave her a pitiful look. "Come. Can you drink?" She asked as she poured some water into Tenten's mouth, but she had no strength to close her mouth. The water just slid out kiss the ground. "Oh dear, you can't work like this."

"Ugh…" Tenten groaned as she changed into a white rob; her brown hair cascading down her shoulders. "I'll work…" she mumbled. "If I take even one day off, I won't be able to…pay the rent."

"You…live in such an expensive mansion? Do you live alone?" She asked her with worry. All Tenten could do was nod as she tied the robe tightly around herself. "Well…I guess it is okay. But, whatever your reasons may be, coming to Tokyo right after leaving middle school, working all day without even going to high school, there's something wrong with that!" She had a frown on her face. She didn't want to pry on why Tenten was in such a situation, but she didn't like seeing her this way either. "An adolescent girl…" She continued on. "With such disheveled hair every day. But it's always messed up when you come here isn't it? Don't you want to try dressing up and stuff…like other girls?"

Tenten froze. Her eyes became glassy, looking into a space where no one else could look into. Her coffee hair all disheveled as her boss had said. Words from the past began ringing in her ears. "Tenten-chan, you're always reading princess stories, aren't you?" A kind woman asked with a smile looking at an 8 year old Tenten who was holding a story book along with 2 more books on the table top.

'The one who wore worn-out clothes all the time at first, and had bad luck had become more beautiful than everyone in the end; and most loved by everyone. Living happily with the prince; princess stories were my favorite. Someday, I wanted to be like the princess in my stories. It was my childhood dream, but…when you're growing up, you find out that you can't become "beautiful" for free…'

"Don't you want to try dressing up and stuff…like other girls?" Her words rang over and over in Tenten's mind as she drooled over the thought of all those wonderful cosmetics out there. Tenten was walking her bike down the street after a tiring day. She had her hair tied back into her signature buns. She had always wanted to look pretty, but because of how poor she was, she was taken for a tomboy in her jeans and baggy zipper top.

Tenten quickly closed up all thoughts of beauty. 'Stop! Stop!' she told herself. 'The things I want come second. I'll just do without dressing up. After all, even if I don't become a 'princess' I am…' Tenten stopped as she looked up at the window of her apartment. The light was on, which was odd because she wasn't the one who would leave the light on. Not with the bills to pay of course…

Tenten's eyes widened in understanding and surprise at the same time. 'The…the lights are on!' She quickly parked her bike and ran towards the building. 'Could it be? Could it be?!' She walked into the building and ran up the stairs in anticipation. 'He's home?!' This was the reason why she lived in such a high class home…because of him. The brunette went to her door and fished out her keys. She injected the keys and sprinted into the room. 'Even if I don't become a 'princess' I am…'

"Sasuke-chan!?!!!" Tenten cried out happily as a teenage boy with onyx eyes and slightly spiky hair turned around.

'I am…with the prince!'

Sasuke had a hint of annoyance in his eyes. He had a jacket with fur around the hood. "You…" he began. "Don't yell so loudly. I've told you that before. What are you gonna do if the whole neighborhood finds out?" The celebrity scowled.

"Ah…" Tenten could not even muster a proper word. 'I'm so happy! Sasuke-chan and I are…childhood friends.'

'Ever since I was little, because of how my family was, I would often stay with Sasuke-chan's family. So I grew up with him. That's how I know…what to say to make Sasuke happy more than anyone else!'

"Sasuke, have you eaten dinner yet?" Tenten removed her bag (with the posters inside) and set it down. "Should I make something for you now?"


	2. Sasuke Uchihaand Neji Hyuuga?

Sasuke kneeled down as he looked through the bottom section of the drawer. "It's already 11 'o clock." He stated coldly.

"That's right…" Tenten answered dumbly. She hadn't eaten yet and she had hoped to have a chance to eat with her prince.

Sasuke started to look through the fridge. "Why isn't there a single beer in the refrigerator?" He asked.

"Eh…I don't drink beer…" Tenten mumbled as she looked down. "And…lately I always get your voice mail on your cell phone. And you never tell me when you're coming home so…" The bun girl looked up in shock as Sasuke glared at her with a sneer.

"So you're saying that it's my fault?" He asked unemotionally. "I'm busy you know? I don't have time to be calling you all the time about every little thing." Sasuke turned back to the fridge trying to find something else.

"Y-yes. You have a point there…" Tenten agreed. Tenten just stared at Sasuke's back with sad eyes. 'For some reason, every time Sasuke-chan comes home, he gets in a bad mood. Why? When we first got to Tokyo, he was so nice…'

_Flashback: Tenten walked into the building while carrying some gifts she had received from her boss for working hard. It was already 10:30 at night. _

"_No way! You waited for me Sasuke-chan?" Tenten asked as she spotted Sasuke sitting in the living room playing with his guitar._

"_You weren't here." Sasuke replied with a small smirk as he looked up at her. "Nothing to eat anyway." _

_End of Flashback_

'Maybe…When you're famous, you'reoffice is always telling you to do this and do that. Sasuke hates to be controlled by anyone. That must be it…at a time like this; I need to buy stuff that never fails!'

"Sasuke-chan, I'm going to buy some stuff!" Tenten told him, but Sasuke didn't bother looking at her. 'After all, Sasuke came to Tokyo to get away. He doesn't like to have his life controlled. Sasuke's family is…' Tenten's eyes grew sad as she continued to watch Sasuke's back. 'A big, prominent old Japanese inn chain; whose main branch was in Tokyo. Sasuke was the only son of the owners of the main branch. (A/N: Itachi isn't going to be Sasuke's brother in this story…sorry.) To someday marry a nice girl and take over the inn was as bad as dying to him.'

"_You've got to be kidding me!_ _I want a more exciting life!" A young Sasuke shouted. "My future is to become a person making a fortune for the Japanese music industry!" _

"_You're still going on about that nonsense!" An older version of Sasuke, which would be his father shouted back. _

_Whenever it came to "talking about the future", the fight would never end. Sasuke-chan thought a lot about it. He also graduated from middle school about the same time as the fighting became worse…_

"_If I stay in that house any longer, my parents are definitely gonna hook me up with some plain local girl…" _

"_The other day, I heard them making a list of girls to hook me up with." _

_Aiming to become a star was his dream. He decided to head for Tokyo. _

"_Tenten…would you come with me?" Sasuke asked a young Tenten under the beautiful blossom trees. Tenten gave a shocked face, but then recovered with a smile; a smile so sweet and tender that ice would melt on the spot._

'Just the fact that Sasuke-kun picked me…made me so happy…I said "yes" without even thinking about it…Even though there are tons of girls swarming him…that's why…as long as Sasuke's dream comes true…my concerns, come second.'

Tenten quickly ran back into the apartment with a bag of groceries. Exhausted, she slowly opened the door; she was just in time to see Sasuke tying up his shoelace. He already had an outdoor jacket already put on. "Sasuke-chan, are you leaving again?" Sasuke didn't bother looking at Tenten. He just continued on.

'No way. Won't he be home for today at least?' Tenten became very sad with this thought, but at the same time a bit irritated.

"I just came to pick up a change of clothes." Sasuke explained as he swung his bag over his shoulder and got up. He started walking toward the door.

"Ah." Tenten couldn't find the words to say. 'Oh…oh no! Just after I got to see him after such a long time!' Tenten quickly picked up her pace and followed Sasuke to the opened door. "W-wait!" She stammered. "I just…WENT AND BOUGHT SOME KURIGO PUCCHIN PURIN!" (A/N: Some kind of chestnut pudding.)

The chicken-butt hair boy wobbled the pudding on the plate while staring at it thoughtfully. He always had a weak spot for Kurigo Pucchin Purin. It was the most delicious pudding ever! "Can't walk into convenience stores anymore these days…." He stated as he put a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

"Yup!" Tenten agreed happily as she sat across from Sasuke; watching him eat the pudding. 'Thank goodness I cheered him up, even if it's a little bit. This was just the medicine he needed. I also successfully kept him from leaving. Hmm…oh yeah, there's one other thing that would make Sasuke happy.' Tenten thought happily. "That reminds me Sasuke-chan…" Tenten chirped. "A girl named Kuniko at my part time job said she switched from liking Hyuuga Neji to you!"

Sasuke gave a surprised expression, but then masked it with his usual cool face. "Really?" He asked casually. "I've gotten one of that jerk's fans; just what you'd expect from me." Sasuke's face stayed with a smirk, but inside he was burning with happiness.

"The day I take the seat of 'top guy' away from that guy (A/N: He means Neji.) Isn't too far away." Sasuke said with a satisfied expression as he put a hand under his head as he turned on the television with the remote control.

"Okay everyone! Sorry to have kept you all waiting!" A female host on a talk show began. She had short hair and a bright smile on her face. "Today's guest is "**him**"! That's right, the number one guy that every girl would like to be held by. The "Top Guy" of the entertainment world…"

Tenten and Sasuke whipped their face at the T.V with wide eyes and blank stares. "HYUUGA NEJI! "The host announced. In the television, Neji was standing tall with a hand in a pocket. His long silky brown hair was held back in a long pony tail, but hung over his left shoulder so it flowed for the audience to see. His lavender eyes gave such a mesmerizing stare that fan girl in the audience screamed…quite loudly. Tenten and Sasuke flinched and had to cover their ears and back away from the television.

"Thank you." Neji replied in a velvet voice that every girl (except Tenten) would swoon over.

"As expected, you're extremely popular!" The host claimed.

"Half of those people who like him are probably being paid!" Tenten reasoned at the now sulking Sasuke.

"Anyway, Neji-san you have very long legs don't you?" The host chattered over the scream of the fan girls.

"Um…I'm sure fifteen cm of it is because he's wearing those really, really tall shoes!" Tenten countered with a nervous expression as she stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at the ground with a scary expression and a dark aura hung over his head. He was younger than Neji, thus shorter; by quite a lot…

"And your head is small!" The host said with a smile.

"His head! His head! His head was small! Not his face! And his head is the size of a dice! So when he shakes his head, it clatters!" Tenten rambled on trying to make fun of Neji, but was at a poor lose.

"In a survey of women in their early twenties, you were chosen hands down as the number 1 person they wanted to be held by! Here are the results!" The T.V screen changed into a chart. The top was Hyuuga Neji with "#1" and a giant crown beside his name. Sasuke and Tenten scanned the rest of the chart and found Sasuke to be in 7th place. Tenten and Sasuke had the this-is-the-worst-day-ever look. "How do you feel about that?" The host asked.

The door was immediately slammed and Tenten could not stop this from happening…especially what had happened a few moments ago…

"_Sasuke-chan, don't worry about it! You're a little too young for women in their twenties! When you're twenty, like Neji, you'll also-"_

"_Are you saying that as a man, I don't even measure up to that guy's ankles!? As it is, I can barely look old enough!" Sasuke snapped. He was already at the door with all his belongings. _

"_Y-you're wrong, that's not what-"Tenten stammered. _

"_I'm not wrong!" Sasuke interrupted. _

"_Sasuke, wai-" Tenten cried. _

And that was how she ended up with her face against the door in deep depression.

The television was still on, and the host asked another question. "And now, a thing your fans have been wondering about; Neji-san, what kind of person is your ideal woman?"

"Let's see…" Neji began with his handsome face in a small smile. Tenten was shaking as she stared at the screen. "Gentle, but strong inside. I suppose—"

"**HYUUGA NEJI, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" **

A bright new day. People walking around on the streets going to their jobs, going to school, or just hanging out. When a phone booth, a girl with two buns in her fast food uniform held the phone to her ear.

"When you're message is complete, please press the pound sign." The automatic machine stated.

"Sasuke-chan…I'm sorry about last night. How I made you angry, you know, to me you're way cooler than Hyuuga Neji the way you are right now! Even if other girls don't understand that, I do. You're number one to me!"

Tenten walked out with a sadden expression. 'I wonder if that will cheer him up.' She thought. 'On the phone, I won't know because I can't see his face.' Suddenly, something hit her mind. 'That's it! Today's the second Wednesday of the month. Darumaya is closed. He will surely be singing with his band!'


End file.
